universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Resistance (Sonic the Hedgehog)
This is a profile of the Resistance from Sonic the Hedgehog. Summery The Resistance also known as Sonic's Army, is a group that appears in Sonic Forces. It was a rag-tag freedom fighting organization lead by Knuckles the Echidna which was formed to liberate the world from the subjugation of Dr. Eggman after the Eggman Empire conquered most of the planet following Sonic the Hedgehog's defeat at the hands of Infinite. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Knuckles the Echidna Second in Command *Sonic the Hedgehog Notable Individuals/Champions *Classic Sonic *Avatar *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat (spy) **E-123 Omega *Silver the Hedgehog Military unit Infantry *Resistance Troops Special *Wisp Aircraft Aircraft *Aircrafts *Tornado |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Ranged Weapons *Wispon **Asteroid Wispon: An Indigo Wisp-derived Wispon that utilizes matter. **Burst Wispon: A Red Wisp-derived Wispon that utilizes fire. **Cube Wispon: A Blue Wisp-derived Wispon that utilizes cubes. **Drill Wispon: A Yellow Wisp-derived Wispon that utilizes drills. **Hover Wispon: A Green Wisp-derived Wispon that utilizes shockwaves. **Lightning Wispon: An Ivory Wisp-derived Wispon that utilizes lightning. **Void Wispon: A Violet Wisp-derived Wispon that utilizes gravity. **Unnamed white Wispon: A White Wisp-derived Wispon that utilizes lasers: This is the most common Wispon utilized by the Resistance. Territories Resistance HQ * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Headquarters * Inhabitants: Animals * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown The Resistance HQ is considered only 0.01% left on the planet that was not conquered by the Eggman Empire. Civilization Stats Tier 8 Digital: The Organization possesses mostly digital technology and standard communications devices that allows them to communicate from long distances. Power Sources Science: Inventing (Tails is known for being a gifted inventor, creating all sorts of devices and has an intelligence when it comes to technology) Magic: Superhuman Speed (Sonic is among the few champions that can achieve faster than normal beings) Conquest Stats Tier 13-A: Large Building The Resistance possesses only a localized building as their hideout and HQ which is located in the City. Power Stats DC: Large Star: Sonic who can match the Egg Robot piloted by Eggman himself (higher with all 7 Chaos Emeralds). Star: Knuckles should be close to regular Sonic level, as he is capable of destroying Eggships with using lesser strength. Multi-Continent: Tails when using the Tornado which should be able to take hits from enemies which are of such level. Unknown: The strength of the elite Resistance Fighters which should not be any weaker than Tails with the Tornado. Wall: The fighting power of the Resistance fighters, comparable to Eggman infantry. Dura: Large Star: Sonic managed to endure hits from the Egg Robot and even not harmed from hitting it with his spin attack (Higher with all 7 Emeralds). Large Star: Shadow should be around the same durability. Star: Knuckles is around this level, comparable to regular Sonic. Multi-Continent: The armor plating of the Tornado. Unknown: Other elite Resistance Fighters should be not that much weaker than members. Wall The standard durability of Resistance Fighters. Speed: Massively FTL: Sonic manages to reach the closest nebula to Earth in seconds, which would be hundreds of light-years away, and also fought Nega Mother Wisp in deep space with high-speed stellar parallax occurring in the background (Likely higher with Super Sonic). Massively FTL:'''Shadow the Hedgehog should be around the same speed of Sonic. '''Relativistic+: Most of the elite members of the Resistance such as Knuckles should match the speed of regular Sonic. Subsonic: The speed of aircraft. Superhuman: The standard speed of Resistance fighters. Skills Stats Some of their members have their own specific roles which they excel at, such as tech engineers, spies, communication experts, and just power houses which carries the weight of the team. Strengths/Pros Being a small force and operating in 0.01% of the planet gives them a massive advantage in stealth and operating in secrecy and discretion and attack unexpectedly. Weaknesses/Flaws The Powerful forms of the elite fighters such as Sonic and Shadow do not last long and be fatigue. Knuckles can be a gullible character which gives them a lacking in actual leadership. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Resistance HQ.png|Resistance HQ Sonic Forces Heroes.jpg|Notable members of the Resistance ResistanceVSEggamArmy.png|The Resistance Force Heading into battle TSR Knuckles.png|Knuckles, leader of the Resistance Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic (Gaming) Category:Work In Progress Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Tier 13-A Conquest Category:Magic Category:Science Category:Protagonist Category:Gaming Category:Sci-Fi